darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Close to Home
Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Magnum Robustus stands just outside of one of the maintenance garages, the Decepticon medic having met a local part dealer here where they felt safest. Never mind that he was just two levels below Iacon and could get into deep trouble if a trigger happy Autobot found him down here. ...and two levels just below Iacon is where Magnum happens to be patrolling. Seeing an Autobot here is not out of the question - after all, it IS quite close to Iacon. But why Ironside sent Magnum down here is a completely different question. After all, Magnum seems out of his element away from the vast, open, maneuverable surface of Cybertron. Perhaps this is to better increase Magnum's maneuverability. In either case, the cannon-toting 'bot hovers along, sound of his engine betraying his position. The parts dealer looks up at the sound of a single hover engine coming toward him and the Con medic. "Drek it’s a Bot, better hide yourself quick." Robustus turns slightly at this cautionary comment, deciding that perhaps it would be best not to be seen he ducks into the garage directly behind the mech. Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 10! Magnum has his scanners going alright- and sure enough picks up on Robustus' signal. Magnum makes as well of a beeline as he can straight towards Robustus' spot. "I know you are there. Come out from your hiding position with weapons holstered." Magnum broadcasts, the statement sounding more like a directive then a request. Robustus vents softly and thinks to himself that Shred was so going to have his titanium torsion bars for this. He ducked under the slightly stuck door to the garage, straightening up with hands held up to show he was weaponless. His civilian Decepticon symbol fully visible for a moment before he shifted sideways enough that his medical branding was visible. "Good cycle." he offers politely. Magnum's optics narrow, "Decepticon. This is Autobot territory. State your business." Magnum is straight business. But lucky for you, Magnum doesn't have his cannon out - yet. He wants to hear what the Decepticon has to say. Robustus keeps his hands up, posture relaxed as his silver optics gazed studiously at the other mech. He made a vague gesture toward the parts dealer, "My associate here insisted that I meet him here, and considering that the parts I require are within his larder I had to comply with his request despite the fact I bear the emblem of your enemy." he paused a moment, "Though I will tell you sir I have no fight with you as an Autobot or even as a mech, I am but a simple repair mech. No more or less." Magnum shifts his hovering posture slightly. The surrounding air is so tense, you could cut it with one of your electro-scalpels. "Then I suggest you meet your associate elsewhere, Decepticon." It seems that Magnum is quite serious with your request. "Though you are of the medical profession, I cannot allow you so close to my fair city. It would be much the same for us." Magnum says. And what he says is true - though an Autobot that dares get that close to Polyhex would likely get shot first, and have the questions asked later. Robustus inclines his head, "Of course, I do apologize for any misgivings." he intoned carefully, then turned his head to gaze at the parts dealer, leveling a annoyed tone at him, "I told you it was a bad idea to meet here, Cubricon at least would have been less obvious." The parts dealer has been busy putting his wares back into his assorted cases so looks up at the Con medic, "I'm a neutral, nothing this mech can do to me for doing my business. However, next time we shall meet outside Cubricon." Magnum would nod if he were in Robot mode. "Yes, it is best for you to take your dealings elsewhere, Decepticon. And perhaps a lesson - Not all confrontations need end in senseless violence. I just wish more of your kind would be open to reason." Magnum says solemnly, then just casts a glance over to the neutral just as an indication that his optic is on him, too. Robustus shifts into his hover form and powers up his engine so he can hover in place. "I am a reasonable mech, despite the emblem upon my chest. Sadly not all among the Emperor's army are possessed of reasonable minds, especially when face to face with an Autobot." his tone respectful and slightly tinged with regret. He turned to point himself toward Cubricon; the back of his vehicle form soon has the parts dealer climbing on board. Magnum responds," I know this all too well, Decepticon. I am glad to see you leave in peace. Though I am curious why a repair mech with a reasonable mind would join Megatron and his twisted concept of rule." Magnum asks, as an open-ended question to the departing Decepticon. Robustus paused in place as the parts dealer got settled on the flat bed of his vehicle form. "I joined because he was in severe need of a medic and I would have been blatantly ignoring my medical oaths if I refused him. Besides, would you tell a mech with a cannon no?" Magnum genuinely laughs, and replies with a light-hearted: "We do. We shall not fall under his rule of tyranny and oppression. As long as there is hope, we shall fight against him and his cause." Robustus intones carefully, "I wish you luck in that my friend, that is a dangerous mech on more than one level." Then he heads off towards Cubricon, the parts dealer offers a wave goodbye from the flat bed. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs